mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hidra
Hidra (en Inglés, Hydra) es un tipo de criatura, principalmente rojo y verde, usado para representar grandes seres ofidios terrestres con múltiples cabezas, cada una de las cuales, si es cortada, vuelve a crecer. Por norma general las hidras suelen ser solitarias y escasas en número. Las cabezas de las hidras quedan representadas mecánicamente por los contadores +1/+1.1 La Hidra es la criatura icónica del color verde.234 En la tradición, las hidras son serpientes acuáticas venenosas como refleja su nombre (del Griego Hudra, que significa agua). En Magic, sin embargo, están asociadas a otros entornos (como por ejemplo la Hidra fundida). La primera criatura con este tipo fue la Rock Hydra de Alpha. Tipos de hidra Alara Las hidras son consideradas manifestaciones del gigantesco Progenitus, el "Alma del Mundo" de Alara. Después de la Fractura, las hidras quedaron limitadas a los Fragmentos de Naya y Jund. Durante la Confluencia, surgieron nuevas razas de hidra que entraron en conflicto con los otros Fragmentos, como Bant con la Hidra del Apocalipsis. Hidras ferales A diferencia de la mayoría de hidras, las hidras ferales carecen de largos cuellos. Son cuadrúpedas con cuerpos robustos y sus rasgos físicos se asemejan a los de los felinos, teniendo pelaje y zarpas. Se sabe que las cabezas de estas hidras despedazan a su presa mientras se pelean por las mejores partes. Probablemente pertenecieran al Fragmento de Naya. Amonkhet Las hidras de Amonkhet tienen cuatro patas y cinco cabezas venenosas de cobra.5 Viven fuera de la Hekma en las Tierras Desoladas de Ramunap, ocultándose en la arena, pacientes, para emboscar a sus presas. Esto es gracias al camuflaje natural de su piel escamada que tiene un color semejante al de la arena. Algunas de estas hidras eran capturadas y llevadas al Bestiario en el Templo de la Fuerza para utilizarlas en la Prueba de fuerza de las simientes. Éstas eran tomadas como mascotas por el dios Rhonas. Dominaria En contra de la mayoría de las hidras, las hidras de Dominaria son principalmente afines al rojo, habitando normalmente cordilleras montañosas y páramos. Ejemplos de ello son las hidras fundidas que habitan en lava, o las hidras balduvianas que pueden encontrarse por las estepas de Balduvia. Hay varias subespecies, diferenciándose por la forma y número de sus cabezas, por si tienen o no extremidades, y por su coloración. Fiora En Fiora, las hidras tienen cuerpos cuadrúpedos y seis cabezas, sin embargo, se dividen en dos subespecies. Las de mayor tamaño cuentan con gruesas placas defensivas en sus cabezas, tienen un vistoso color púrpura en sus gargantas y siguen una dieta omnívora, mientras que las de menor tamaño, de hasta tres pisos de altura, tienen crestas por encima y por debajo de la cabeza y una figura más estilizada y se alimentan de carne. Éstas últimas suelen ser domesticadas para la nobleza de Paliano. Aunque son entrenadas para recibir las órdenes de sus amos, son difíciles de controlar y pueden llegar a crecer casi tanto como la otra especie si se liberan. Innistrad Las hidras de Innistrad son una especie rara, ya que son muy escasas en número. Estas hidras tienen un gran tamaño, no tienen patas y cuentan con cinco cabezas más similares a las de los infernales que a las de las hidras tradicionales. Se encuentran muy vinculadas con los bosques de Innistrad y raramente se acercan a la civilización. Recientemente se ha observado uno de estos ejemplares en el Ulvenwald atraído por los criptolitos de Nahiri. Kaladesh Las hidras en Kaladesh tienen rasgos similares a los de las iguanas con la diferencia de ser enormes y tener varias cabezas con cuellos de serpiente. El éter crea patrones espirales en sus escamas, moldea las crestas que les corren por sus cuellos hasta la cola, y les hace brillar las gargantas y vientre con su característico color azul. La mayoría de hidras tienen cinco o seis cabezas, mientras que las hidras pequeñas pueden tener tres. También se sabe de especímenes gigantes de ocho o más cabezas encontrados en la profundidad de algunos bosques lejos de Ghirapur. Estas hidras son depredadoras feroces, que sienten un especial interés por las presas que han absorbido grandes cantidades de éter de su entorno. Este gusto por el éter también las lleva a devorar maquinaria impulsada por éter siempre que se encuentran con tales dispositivos, desde tópteros a autómatas. Por suerte, en la remota espesura de Peema, donde las hidras son más abundantes, tales altercados rara vez son un problema. Sin embargo, en las raras ocasiones en las una hidra se acerca demasiado a la civilización, o incluso cuando merodean por alguno de los cinturones verdes de Ghirapur, pueden causar una gran destrucción en su búsqueda de éter.6 Mirrodin Entre los seres transportados por las Trampas de almas de Memnarch a Mirrodin había algunas hidras. Éstas tuvieron descendencia, que dejaron atrás cuando desaparecieron y regresaron a sus respectivos hogares. Las hidras nativas de Mirrodin fueron perfeccionadas por las fuerzas de Nueva pirexia. Tenían cinco cabezas de infernal y al menos ocho patas de insecto unidas a un voluptuoso abdomen lleno de aceite iridiscente. Rath Las hidras de Rath son afines principalmente con el rojo igual que sus contrapartes de Dominaria. Tienen delgados cuerpos de serpiente con finas extremidades y cuatro cabezas. Se las suele conocer como hidras escupidoras por escupir su dañina saliva a su presas. Rávnica En el plano de Rávnica, el Combinado Simic usa ocasionalmente a las hidras para sus experimentos de bioingeniería, resultando en interesantes especímenes como el krasis hidroide. Sin embargo, hay dos clases de hidra principalmente: Hidras salvajes Las hidras nacidas en estado salvaje habitan las tierras exteriores de la ciudad de Rávnica formando parte de los clanes Gruul. Viven en su mayoría por las tierras de barrioescombros, anidando en cuevas entre las ruinas dos o tres veces al año. Ocasionalmente se encuentran crías ilegales viviendo entre las ruinas del Décimo, mantenidas por los gruul. Tienen cuerpos cuadrúpedos, cinco cabezas con múltiples ojos y están recubiertas de espinas. Las puestas son de entre cuarenta o cincuenta huevos, de donde los tatuadores gruul roban algunos para fabricar su tinta con la yema.7 Las crías recién nacidas no miden más que el puño de un minotauro, pero desde jóvenes cuentan con una saliva ácida que usan para defenderse de sus depredadores y probablemente para cazar una vez se separan de su madre. Según se desarrollan las jóvenes hidras consiguen que su saliva un poco corrosiva se convierta en un ácido altamente corrosivo.8 Los Gruul suelen usarlas para causar devastación contra la civilización. Ulasht es un ejemplar de hidra raro, por que es mitad Infernal. Fitohidras Las fitohidras son creación del Combinado Simic. Son enormes plantas carnívoras combinadas genéticamente con hidras, de las que toman sus habilidades de regeneración y supercrecimiento. Tienen la facultad de propagarse con gran velocidad y de duplicar el número de sus cabezas cuando vuelven a crecer si son cortadas. Algunas de estas hidras planta pertenecen al Cónclave Selesnya, pero se tiene prohibido mantenerlas como plantas domesticas en muchos chapiteles residenciales ya que pueden causar graves destrozos cuando van en busca de comida si no se las alimenta con regularidad. Shandalar Los bosques kalonianos en Shandalar son el hogar de una variedad de hidras gigantescas. Tienen seis cabezas y al menos dos patas, y se alimentan de cualquier cosa que puedan atrapar o arrancar, desde árboles hasta dracos. Las hidras kalonianas son temidas incluso por los poderosos báloths que viven en estos bosques. También en Shandalar, habita otra raza de hidra conocida como hidras del génesis. Estas hidras planta de más de 4 metros y medio de altura tienen normalmente ocho cabezas, semejantes a plantas atrapamoscas, y dos patas sobre las que caminan erguidas. A menudo forman relaciones simbióticas con arañas gigantes, viviendo éstas últimas sobre las hidras, siendo apenas percibidas.9 Tarkir En la antigua línea temporal de Tarkir, las hidras encapuchadas habitaban en los bosques del plano. Éstas poseían cinco cabezas de cobra y un número similar de colas, en un cuerpo cuadrúpedo. Eran afines a los linajes sultai. Se desconoce si sobrevivieron en la línea temporal actual en la que los dragones dominan el plano. Theros Las hidras de Theros comparten una serie de características. Las crías nacen ya con cuatro cabezas y en su madurez algunas llegan a tener hasta doce. Son cuadrúpedas y tienen largas colas. Poseen una rápida regeneración y sangre ácida, lo que las hace poder resistir incontables ataques, más aún, si no se las mata totalmente algunas vuelven mucho más fuertes. Las hidras pueden dormir durante años, pero incluso entonces continúan creciendo. En este estado, grandes matorrales suelen crecerles por encima, ocultándolas de la vista de los viajeros. Cuando despiertan, entran en cólera destruyendo grandes extensiones de terreno.10 Al reproducirse, tras la puesta de huevos, uno de los padres suele incubarlos hasta su eclosión, protegiéndolos celosamente. Existen dos razas de hidra en Theros, las que habitan las selvas nessianas y las que habitan en el valle Skola y por el Chaparral. Las hidras nessianas tienen un color verde amarillento que las ayuda a ocultarse en la espesura. De todas sus cabezas, algunas tienen la capacidad de exhalar veneno, y otras pequeñas llamaradas. Las hidras del valle Skola y el Chaparral tienen unos característicos picos como terminación del morro. En ellas se aprecia cierto dimorfismo sexual, ya que los machos tienen una coloración más rojiza mientras que las hembras son más amarillentas y tienen crestas amarillas. Estas hidras atacan a veces los emplazamientos setessanos, y se cuenta de ellas que a veces se arrancan sus propias cabezas para volverse más letales. Zendikar Entre la fauna de Zendikar se encuentran las hidras. El número de sus cabezas varía dependiendo de la región, y sus cuerpos tienen hombros anchos y caderas más estrechas. Tienen crestas que adornan sus cabezas y la parte superior de sus cuellos, además de sus largas colas. Las hidras de Zendikar, aun con toda su corpulencia, son sorprendentemente rápidas y ágiles en sus territorios de los bosques.11 Habitan en dos lugares principalmente: En Oran-Rief, en el continente de Tazeem, habitaban hidras relativamente pequeñas, con sólo cinco cabezas. Durante los años tras la liberación de los Eldrazi, combatieron a los que invadían el Bosque Extenso. Se desconoce que fue de ellas tras la ruina de Oran-Rief. En el continente de Akoum, las hidras habitaban en Ora Ondar. Éstas tienen un tamaño superior a las de Tazeem, con hasta ocho cabezas. En tiempos pasados, se sabe que algunos druidas formaron alianzas con las hidras de Khalni que habitaban en el corazón de Ora Ondar para que los protegieran en tiempos de necesidad. Cabeza Cabeza (en Inglés, Head) es un tipo de criatura, ilegal en partidas normales de Magic, que representa una de las cabezas de una hidra. Este subtipo únicamente ha sido usado en el mazo de desafíos Enfréntate a la hidra del bloque de Theros. Todas las cartas en el mazo de la hidra, incluyendo las Cabezas en el campo de batalla, son incoloras y tienen un coste de maná convertido de 0. Los jugadores no pueden ganar el control de ninguna Cabeza, y si una Cabeza fuera a ir a cualquier zona distinta al cementerio de la hidra, en vez de eso, es puesta en el cementerio de la hidra. Mucho tiempo atrás, las Cabezas de hidra fueron utilizadas en el texto de reglas original de la Rock Hydra de Alpha. Hidras destacables * Gargos * Polukranos * Progenitus * Ulasht Curiosidades * Ulasht, la semilla del odio es una hidra con cabezas de infernal.12 El subtipo Infernal se le añadió posteriormente. * La Hidra pirexiana es también una hidra con cabezas de infernal. Sin embargo, no se le ha añadido el subtipo Infernal aún. * La Hidra feral es una Bestia hidra. * La Hidra del génesis, la Fitohidra y la Fitohidra germinante son criaturas Hidra planta. * La Hidra mecánica es la única hidra artefacto. * Aspecto de hidra es un instantáneo que mejora una criatura en base a la devoción al verde de su controlador. Fichas Hidra * La Fitohidra germinante produce fichas que son copias de sí misma. Referencias # ↑ Doug Beyer. (1 julio 2009.) “X+1 Heads Are Better Than X”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Doug Beyer. (12 enero 2011.) “Season Seventeen”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (20 marzo 2012.) "Most of the colors have their marquee creatures", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (15 marzo 2015.) "Characteristic and iconic creatures for each color?", Blogatog, Tumblr. # ↑ Plane Shift: Amonkhet # ↑ Plane Shift - Kaladesh # ↑ Nicky Drayden. (30 enero 2019.) "Rage of the Unsung", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Nicky Drayden. (24 octubre 2018.) "Clans & Legions", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Bonnie Bruenderman. (3 julio 2014.) "Outside-designer card art, part 1", magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Equipo creativo de Magic. (4 septiembre 2013.) “Planeswalker's Guide to Theros, Part 3”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Plane Shift: Zendikar # ↑ Magic Arcana. (9 enero 2006.) “The Hellion-Headed Hydra”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Razas Categoría:Hidras